


This love is ours

by Liandria



Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, cuddly tazer, no really its sweet enough to rot your teeth, post 2013 stanley cup final
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liandria/pseuds/Liandria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After everything they've been through, They are finally here. Together. And with their second cup won, Life is pretty much perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This love is ours

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of to little sleep and to many feels. That was just the most amazing final game and I really needed to get my emotions out. Enjoy!

 

When they finally stumble through Patricks door they're exhausted but still smiling like lunatics. They did it, _they won the freaking cup. Again._ Johnny still feels like he can't breathe, thoughts spinning to fast to grab onto any specific one. But in all of this, one thing is still crystal clear in front of him.

 

Patrick.

 

Patrick with is stupid smile and ridiculous hair. Patrick who's been so amazing this whole year. Patrick who make Johnnys world seem brighter just by being around him.

 

They've been together a while now, it came as quite the shock for both of them to realize they've been stupid over each other ever since pretty much the day they met.

It all came o a head on a night of to much drinking after a particularly bad loss. A screaming match that ended with Pat pressed against the wall with his shirt rucked up to his armpits with Tazer trading between biting furious marks into his neck and kissing him with such force that he found it hard to breathe.

 

They didn't do much more that night, it would have been so easy to mess things up by taking it to quickly. They just went bed and curled into each other. Both woke up with the mother of all hangovers but happier than they been for a long time.

 

It took a while to figure out how to be together, how they could work as more than friends. But they were better for it, both happier, more centered.

 

They had their rough patches, nerves getting the best of them, The madison debacle, The fucking lockout, with Pat all the way over in Switzerland and Johnny feeling like he's going out of his mind without him.

 

And now they are finally here. _Stanley cup champions_ and Johnny can't take his eyes off of Pat, watches him as he's being led into Pats bedroom, theirs really. Staring as Pat starts to undress sloppily, sluggish with the effects of alcohol and exhaustion. He hurries to get undressed as well, slips under the cool covers and waits for Patrick. When finally the last piece of clothing is gone he lifts the sheet invitingly, quirking an eyebrow. Pat just smiles and slips in and finally, fucking finally, Johnny's got his arms full of Patrick.

 

He knows they are both too tired to really do anything, but he's content to swap lazy kisses and press his smile into Patricks neck, rubbing his nose into that horrid mullet and just let the scent of Patrick calm him down, to make him feel grounded.

 

“we did it.” Pat whispers incredulously, like he still can't believe it.

 

“Yeah baby, it's ours.” Johnny mumbles into his hair “ I'm so proud of you.”

 

“You know I love you right Johnny?” Pat says almost frantic “ I mean, I know I haven't said it much but you know?”

 

Johnny stops squishing his face into Pats neck and looks him in the eyes, lets him see the fierce affection there.

 

“Of course I know, you idiot. And I love you to, so much.”

 

Johnny hesitates, but then, “ You remember what I said on the ice? It wasn't just spur of the moment. I meant it. I need you Patrick, just.. just will you?"

 

Patrick's silent for a long time, Johnny's getting twitchier by the second, and then finally Patrick looks up with bright eyes, smiling with his dimples showing.

 

“Yes, I'll marry you Johnny”


End file.
